1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to adaptive control loops for reducing the effects of received interference and, in particular, to a low cost LMS loop module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many current and planned communications, radar, avionics and microwave systems use LMS (least mean square) adaptive control loops to reduce the effects of received interference. Although most applications have addressed adaptive spacial processing, LMS techniques have been used in the time, frequency and polarization domains. Systems have been studied potentially requiring tens to hundreds of individual control loops. These systems range in operational radio frequency carrier frequencies from VLF to EHF. Channel bandwidths can vary from tens of hertz to hundreds of megahertz. Desired signal modulations cover virtually all known formats. As the potential for large scale production of many LMS-equipped systems increases, there is a need for a common low cost LMS loop module employing advanced single chip, signal processing devices such as Intel's 2920, NEC's uPD 7720, TI's TMS320 and the S2811 manufactured by American Micro Systems, Inc.